With the continuous development of urbanization and mobile communication, small and miniature base stations are becoming mainstream and find particular use in indoor applications, so that assemblies comprising coaxial cables and right-angled coaxial connectors are increasingly widely used.
Manufacturing costs of the existing right-angled coaxial connectors are high due to relative complex structures of the connector. In order to reduce the cost, multiple-component structures are generally adopted to reduce material waste and processing difficulty, so as to reduce the overall cost. At present, the right-angled coaxial connectors commercially available are generally connected into one piece by means of an interference press-fit, a threaded connection and silver wire brazing. However, these methods have their own advantages and disadvantages. Specifically, right-angled coaxial connectors connected into one piece through an interference press-fit require sufficient press fit space and have strict requirements on fit tolerances. Right-angled coaxial connectors connected into one piece through a threaded connection require threading-locking glue, have strict requirements on torque and have a lower torsional resistance. Right-angled coaxial connectors connected into one piece through silver wire brazing require silver wire brazing of semi-finished products, and as the welding temperature of the silver wire brazing is relatively high, the molecular structures of the metal materials of the right-angled coaxial connectors will be affected. In addition, as the welding temperature of the silver wire brazing is relatively high, the coaxial cables and the right-angled coaxial connectors cannot be welded together in a single welding procedure, due to the fact that the plating and the insulating layers of the coaxial cables cannot withstand the welding temperature of the silver wire brazing. Therefore, for the silver wire brazing, it is necessary for the various components of the right-angled coaxial connectors to be welded together firstly, and then the coaxial cables and the right-angled coaxial connectors are welded together by means a welding process with a lower welding temperature.